Talks Into The Night
by clearblueskies
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are cornered separately by their friends and forced... to confess. Albus Potter, Marcus Zabini, Lily Potter and Claire Longbottom. This can only lead to disaster. Chapter 2: Rose is now up! Discontinued.
1. Scorpius

**_Talking Into The Night:_**

**_A/N: So... here's a little oneshot on three nextgen guys, talking about girls and stuff... Well, this sounds lame. But read on... hopefully, it won't be too bad..._**

The three boys sat on their respective beds in the Slytherin fifth year dormitory, listening to the ever-persistent sound of the lake above their heads. Five years of living underneath the lake had made them pretty good at guessing what the weather was like up above, and right now, if the loud _swash-swash-swash _of the water above their heads was anything to go by, there was a raging storm outside.

"I'm bored," muttered one into the dark.

"Shut up, stupid," hissed another, "We don't want to wake everyone up, do we?"

The third one seemed amused. "'s'okay, Markus, I cast that spell my dad taught me, remember? _Muffaleto _?"

Markus Zabini stuck his tongue out at the black-haired, green-eyed boy who had just spoken, and then, remembering that he couldn't see him, whispered "_lumos" _ and repeated the gesture.

The first, blonde boy glared at them both. "I'm still bored," he declared, throwing himself back on the pillows. "And I can't sleep. Let's talk."

"Kay," shrugged Markus. "Whaddya wanna talk about?" All the three boys sat up in bed.

"Quidditch?" suggested Albus Potter.

"Girls!" exclaimed Scorpius eagerly, "way more interesting than Quidditch!"

"That's not completely true. They're about equally interesting," said Albus, shrugging.

"Only because half the girls in the school are related to you!"

Albus glared, his green eyes flashing in annoyance. "Not half... less than half."

"Lame comeback, mate," chuckled Markus.

"And you know it," added Scorpius, sneering the famous Malfoy sneer.

"Whatever," said Albus, changing the subject, "Marie Finnigan – the Hufflepuff fourth year is cute..."

"Mmm," agreed Scorpius dreamily, with a wistful look in his grey eyes, "But Priya Thomas from Gryffindor- year 7 is _smokin'_ !"

"Amanda Wood, year 7, Ravenclaw."

"Nah, Mark, her identical twin, Anne Wood, year 7, Gryffindor."

Scorpius chuckled, before continuing, "Greta Martext, year 6, Slytherin."

"Oh, yeah, she's... ahem... curvy..." commented Markus.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Scorpius. "Continue, Zabini.."

"Hmm... Grace Adamson, year 5, Hufflepuff..."

"Mellissa Chang, year 4, Ravenclaw..."

"Why do Potters always fancy Changs?" asked Scorpius, snickering.

"I don't fancy her!" protested Albus, turning red, "I just think she's hot, that's all!"

"Sure, Al," said Markus, raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius grinned, and then asked, "How come she has her mother's name?"

"She decided to keep it instead of her father's after her mother got divorced," replied Albus automatically. "What? Aunt Ginny knows the Corners pretty well, you know. She once went out with Mellissa's dad... And my dad once went out with Mellissa's mum..."

"That, and you're a gossip!" laughed Markus, as Scorpius continued, "Jane Avery, year 7, Slytherin."

"Rose Weasley, year 5, Gryffindor," said Markus, getting two loud "WHAT?"s from his friends, along with disgusted expressions.

"My cousin? asked Albus, at the same time Scorpius asked, "His cousin?"

"Sure, guys, how many Rose Weasleys are there in this school?"

"But- but- but-" spluttered Albus, dumbfounded, "She's my cousin! She isn't hot! She isn't even cute! She's my baby cousin Rose! How can you like _her_?" His expression suddenly changed. "Rose Weasley is _off limits_, get it? All my cousins- and my sister, for that matter- are _out of bounds_."

Markus raised his hands in defence, "Sure mate, I didn't say I wanted to go out with her, I just said she's hot, that's all."

Albus nodded curtly. Scorpius however, seemed annoyed and horrified. "How can you like her?" he exclaimed out of the blue, "She's ugly, she's stupid, she always beats me in class which is bloody infuriating, she's annoying, she's as flat as a board, she had disgusting hair, she's just-"

Markus cut him off, "It seems like someone has a little crush..."

Albus burst into peals of laughter as Scorpius' jaw dropped. "Me? Have a crush on _Weasley_? You're mad! Mad, I tell you!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Stop laughing!"

"He he ha ha ho ha he!"

"YOU GUYS!"

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

"I DO NOT fancy Rose Bloody Weasley, okay?"

"Sure, Scorp, we all believe you..." chuckled Markus, before turning to Albus indignantly. "Hey, how come it's ok for him to like her but not me?"

"I don't like-" muttered Scorpius

"_Because, _Mark, you're a player, and we all know it," shrugged Albus

"Guys, I don't like Weasley and-" said Scorpius, slightly louder.

"Well, fair 'nuff, mate, but I'm still offended," said Markus, grinning.

"I think that Weasley is an annoying prat -" Scorpius' voice was becoming whiney.

"Oh all right, all right, sorry... but you do know that Scorp's liked her ever since he saw her that day on the platform, right?" asked Albus.

"What? No, I-" Scorpius protested.

"Well, duh! And she likes him to, doesn't she?" Exclaimed Markus.

"She does not like.." Scorpius sighed.

"Hell yeah! There both in denial," Albus said, grinning.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me about it... have your other cousins guessed?" asked Markus, ignoring the fact that he and Albus were gossiping like third-year-ravenclaw girls

"Gosh, why do I even try?"

"Oh, yeah! Everyone in the family is waiting for them to get together! Well... except uncle Ron. And when Scorp and Rose start dating, boy is he going to be mad!" said Albus, his eyes twinkling with laughter, much like his namesake's.

"I can imagine! I was there at your family dinner two years ago remember, when Rose mentioned how cute Donald Davis was?" said Markus, chuckling as he remembered how Ronald Weasley had jumped up and demanded who Donald Davis was, so he could go and 'strangle that goodfornothing-'

"Who's Donald Davis?" asked Scorpius, looking very much like he would enjoy helping Ron strangle this Donald Davis.

"He he he... I'd almost forgotten that! I think that ever since then, Uncle Ron has bribed Madam Malkin into giving Rose robes two sizes too big for her, so you can't see any of her curves!" laughed Albus.

"I guessed... but I think Scorp here is glad... now he's the only guy who stares at her _all _the time..." Markus nudged Scorpius, who was looking on crossly. "Eh, Scorp?"

Albus chuckled and continued, as Scorpius spluttered indignantly, "Remember that time when we went to Scorp's place for his birthday party?"

"Last year?" asked Markus.

"Yep." answered Albus" And Mrs. Malfoy came-"

"-and asked us whether Scorpius had finally gathered the nerve to ask Rose Weasley out? Yeah, or to quote, 'Has my no-good son finally asked my future daughter-in-law out? Because if he doesn't hurry up, someone else will get her; she is quite a good looking girl!'"

Albus and Markus burst into laughter again, rolling around on their beds with mirth. When they finally wiped the tears from their eyes, they saw Scorpius Malfoy lying underneath his covers, with a pained expression on his face as he pretended to be asleep. When he heard the laughter stop, he let out a loud fake snore.

"Should we carry on annoying him?" asked Markus, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, poor chap, we'll continue tomorrow," smirked Albus.

Markus snickered. "Night, Scorp."

"Night, Scorp."

The two boys caught a glimpse of two stormy grey eyes glaring resentfully at them, before Markus whispered, "Nox", and the lights went out.

All was silent for a few minutes in the Slytherin boy's dormitory, except for the _swash-swash-swash _of the lake.

Then-

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think I... just might... possibly... fancy Rose Weasley."

_**So... d'you like it? If you did, Review! If you didn't, Review!**_


	2. Rose

EXACTLY ONE YEAR LATER:

A silent figure clad in a dark blue dressing gown padded its way up the flight of stairs that separated the sixth year's girls dormitory from the fifth. The figure's eyes twinkled with mischief in the soft candlelight that lit the maroon and gold tapestries on the walls.

"_It's a go!"_ She hissed into the small piece of the two-way-mirror she was holding.

Walking into the dormitory, the figure cast two quick spells in succession to make sure no one but the intended people could hear what she was saying. Striding over to the bed in the corner, she shook the person that lay bundled up inside.

"_Rose! Rose!_"

Rose Weasley sat upright in bed, hurriedly rubbing sleep from her eyes and stifling a yawn "What happened, Lily? Is it Claire again? Did she break something? Or did my silly brother set fire to the common room? If it's James and Fred up to one of their tricks, I swear..."

Lily Potter grinned cheekily at her cousin. "No, prefect who takes her job too seriously! I couldn't sleep, so I came to wake you up to talk to me!"

Rose fell back onto her bed with a groan, running her hands through her already fizzy hair. "Lily Luna Potter, do you how much sleep I have had on average over the past week? Four and a half, that's how much. And you're in the fifth year! You have your OWLS coming up! Shouldn't you be studying?"

"We can't all be like you. Please Rosie?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"_It's two in the morning_."

"...Your point is...?"

"Ugh. You are impossible."

"I got some ice cream from the kitchens."

"Strawberry and chocolate?"

"You know it!"

"You just became a tiny bit more possible! Done!" Exclaimed Rose, jumping out of bed and pulling on her dressing gown. "Let's wake Miss Sleepypants over here."

The redheads moved over to stand on either side of the bed next to Rose's.

"Did you cast _Mufflaleto_?"

"Yep."

"Ok then, One..."

"Two..."

"Three... push!"

As the two girls shook their friend awake, they were assaulted by a flurry of arms and legs.

"Hello, Claire Longbottom, and how are _you_ this fine night!"

"Hacked off, that's how. Why in the name of Merlin am I awake? You _know_ I won't be able to fall asleep again now!"

"That," said Lily "Is quite beside the point."

"And what is the point, pray tell?"

"I was bored and couldn't sleep so I decided to wake you and Rosie!"

"How nice," muttered the chubby girl, glaring daggers at the fifth-year.

"She brought ice cream!" Interjected Rose, before things could get out of hand. "And it's strawberry and chocolate!"

Claire gave her an appraising look before patting her bed. "Sit, both of you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lily saluted as she plonked herself down on the bed, crossing her legs. "Now, which girly sleepover game do we play to get Rosie to spill to us about her mysterious crush?"

"I should have known you had an ulterior motive," mutter Rose, pulling at the pink bathrobe that clashed terribly with her hair. "But I told you, I'm not saying."

"But I already know who it is!" said Claire, grinning as Lily gaped at her. "It's Malfoy!"

"Oh Merlin, here we go again..."

"_How do you know?"_

"Well, she sure as hell didn't tell me," the brunette snorted.

"You guys, drop it. It is _not _Scorpius Malfoy."

"No, but you know what, Claire, I think you're right! Last year, she made a list of all the things she looks for in a boy, and I found it!"

"Wait," interrupted Rose. "How on Earth did you _find_ that? It was under my bed in my new diary!"

Lily shot her an incredulous glance. "You're kidding, right? You are talking to the younger sister of James Sirius Potter."

Rose shook her head. "You know what, I'll tell you. It's Lorcan."

"No it isn't," came the chorus from her friends.

"What d'you mean, 'no it isn't'?" she exclaimed indignantly.

Lily sighed. "I'll get the list. _You-_" she pointed at Rose- "_stay here_."

Rose turned her glare to her other friend. "How can _you_ tell who I do and don't like?"

"Rose, sweetie, do you really want me to tell you?"

Rose nodded impatiently, brushing her hair of her face.

"Well for one, you stare at him during Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Potions, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle studies, _and_ Astronomy."

"No I most certainly _do not_!"

"You turn as red as your hair when he so much as _glances_ at you-"

"Rubbish!"

"But it's not!" said Lily, walking in and waved her list triumphantly. "Remember he came for that family dinner three years ago?"

"Don't remind me!"

"And remember how you made up 'Donald Davis' in a futile attempt to make him jealous but he didn't hear?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Claire, grinning. "I remember that! He didn't hear because he was too busy chatting up your mum, Rose!"

"I- _what_?"

"Yeah, she told us about it later, remember Claire? I quote, 'Well, that young Malfoy is _quite_ a handsome young man, isn't he? Is he the one Rose went on about in her letters about how she couldn't stand him? She better realise that she likes him fast-"

"Or she'll end up kissing him in the middle of a war. Mark my words!'" Claire wiped a fake tear from her eye. "I love your mum, I really do!"

Rose's face rivalled the colour of the old maroon sock she had on one foot (the other was gold- they were a gift from the house elf factory her mother had helped found that mass produced socks. It was called 'Dobby'.) "Shut up!"

"Ah, so you're not denying it." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am!"

Claire raised hers in turn. "So that means that there's something to deny?"

"Wha- _no!_"

"Yes!" the other two girls chorused, wearing identical grins.

"Now, let's see if he fits everything on the list."

"No- you give that here, right now, Lily Potter!"

The brief scuffle that followed ended with Claire sitting on top of a disgruntled Rose, with Lily dancing around waving the list at the other side of the room.

"No 1," she said, grinning, "_He must have good grades._ How boring, Rosie!"

"Well, Malfoy definitely fits that one. Next!"

"Well, so do half a dozen other boys!"

"No 2," continued Lily, "_He must be blonde_."

"Ooooh!" Claire exclaimed, sounding intrigued. "Go on!"

"There are plenty of smart blondes!" came the slightly muffled protest.

"No. 3: _He must not be in my house_!"

"That cuts out Sammy Finnegan and Lorcan," said Claire. "Next?"

"No. 4_: He must play Quidditch."_

"Well, that cuts out Grady Sanderson, Harold Green, Peter Thomas and Lysander Scama-"

"Well, it had better not have been my boyfriend, Rosie!" Exclaimed Lily.

"You aren't dating yet, Lils," Rose sighed. She'd stopped struggling and was listing quietly, as if prepared for the worst.

"Oh, we will be soon, believe me." She grinned an incredibly wicked grin, and Rose made a mental note to warn Lysander. "No. 5: _My year._ Oh, that _does_ narrow it down!"

"I'll say!" Claire sprang up in excitement, but Rose stayed on the bed, staring at the rafters."Read on, Lily!"

"The list ends here."

"_Because I wrote it in invisible ink, geniuses!"_

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, we're down to three names. Drake Hopkins, Ravenclaw."

"Terrance Jameson, Ravenclaw."

"... And our dear little Scorpius. Well, I'm pretty sure it's the third option, but... Rosie?"

"Yes Claire?"

" Will you tell us who it is you have a crush on?"

"I-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Rose."

"Nah, I'll tell you guys. It's..."

Two eager 'yes?'

"Drake."

"WHAT?"

"No, just kidding," she turned to face them. They beamed at her expectantly. "It's Terrence."

"Seriously?"

"I- no. It's the last one." Her face turned magenta.

"Say it, Rosie," said Lily, smiling and moving to sit next to her cousin.

"No."

"Say it. Out loud."

"You sound like that creepy Vampire dude from that muggle movie you forced me to watch."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Rose. We just want to hear you admit that we were right."

"Scorpius."

"What?"

"_Scorpius Malfoy!_"

"...WHAT? THIS IS SO COOL!" A disembodied voice drifted in through the window.

**A/N: The highly waited for next chapter. It's been sitting on my computer for weeks, sorry it took so long to get it up. Don't you just LOVE cliff-hangers? ;) Another chapter after this. It was written, all 2000 words of it, and then, because the universe hates me, it was deleted. Hopefully, it will be up soon (no promises!). I know what happens, though, so it shouldn't take too long.**


End file.
